Published Patent Abstracts of Japan JP 63-134 020 A discloses a ceramic filter element for an exhaust gas filter of an internal combustion engine that is comprised of a corrugated and spirally wound filter web. For producing the filter web, heat-resistant inorganic fibers are mixed with a ceramic powder in an aqueous suspension and processed to a web. Several webs stacked on each other are then wound to a desired shape of the filter body and between neighboring filter webs honeycomb-shaped flow passages are thus formed. The filter body is subsequently fired at high temperatures.
WO 2006/005668 discloses a method for producing a ceramic filter element of an exhaust gas filter for internal combustion engines. In this connection, first a combustible non-ceramic support web is impregnated with a ceramic slip or slurry and, subsequently, after having been formed to the desired shape, is fired, to such an extent that the support web is combusted and a rigid filter body remains.
A disadvantage of this method is that no cavities can be introduced in a targeted fashion into the component to be produced.
Therefore, there is a need to provide ceramic filter elements that avoid the aforementioned disadvantages of the prior art.